


【磊雪】夜访吸血鬼

by HEAVEN_J



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Relationships: 吴磊/韩雪
Kudos: 1





	1. 序

0.

您相信吸血鬼的存在吗？

传说中在黑夜出没，饮鲜血维生，苍白、危险却又仿佛天生优雅的物种。

倘若我告诉您我相信，您或许要嗤之以鼻，笑我一把年纪，还抱有这种孩童的天真幻想。

若您在说完这句话以后看见我苦笑，请万不要误以为我这是对您的话有什么不满。

我露出这个表情，只不过觉得接下来的话有些许难以启齿，又或者即便我说了，您可能也不会太相信。

但能与您相聚于此，也算是你我之间的缘分，若您愿意听的话，我自然也愿意讲上一讲——

我之所以相信吸血鬼的存在，是因为我亲眼见过、甚至跟它——哦，我使用这个词来代指是为了方便您理解，那么接下来我会使用“他”——跟他，有过一段不短的对话。

这个故事算不得长，可正经要说起来也得耗上些时间，您且坐好吧。

***

那一年我才二十五岁，算是年轻，就职于一家小众杂志。该杂志致力于研究非自然物种：诸如狼人精灵矮人吸血鬼等传说中的生物。日常工作就是调查世界各地哪里又发生了非自然现象，然后通过翻阅文献现场取材等一系列动作，经过一番胡扯瞎掰硬后跟非自然生物扯上关系，从而竭力佐证它们的存在。

从上述的描述就可以看出，虽然名义上也叫做“记者兼专栏作家”，但我在这个杂志的工作跟正经的研究或新闻行业都没有多大关系。引用我同事们的说法，就是“随便混口饭吃”。

不过我也不做什么隐瞒，我跟他们是不一样的。我的同事们大多是上了点年纪、日子得过且过的中年男子，和刚刚从大学校园里走出来、对未来没有任何规划的毛头小子。他们对“非自然物种”没有多大兴趣，不过是遭生活迫使才会来到这里。而我会在这里工作则完全是出于兴趣。我家境尚可，专业学习也在排得上号的院校。毕业后原本可以按照家中规划在行业前列的新闻媒体任职，但我与父母请出两年的“假期”来，希望能够投身于自己兴趣所在的领域。

出发点的不同决定了我们工作方式的不同。当几乎所有的同事都几近敷衍地完成每期撰稿的时候，我还算严谨的逻辑和流畅易读的文字就脱颖而出，渐渐地在读者中有了一些小知名度。

我从小就相信传言的产生肯定有它的源头，也即我一直相信非自然生物的存在。

可我却从来没想过有一天他会找上门来。

***

那天晚上外面雨下得很大，时不时地还能听见伴着划过天际的闪电而来的震耳雷声。

我将客厅的电视调得很大声，所以第一声门铃响起来的时候我还以为是错觉。等我确定了是有人在按我家门铃，对方可能已经不知道按了多少次了。

我连忙将电视声音调低，快步走到门口从猫眼里望出去。

门外站着一个男人，这话我也不敢保证准确性，因为瞧他眉眼轮廓很是年轻，甚至稍显稚嫩，但他深沉的一双眼却又仿佛饱经沧桑。

我有些疑惑，因为我并不认识外面这个男人。

“请问您是哪位？”我问道。

那男子对着猫眼扬起了个笑：“您好Williams先生，我是Leo，前几日我们通过电话，约好了今日来访。”

我恍然大悟。

三日前的确有一位自称“Leo”的男子致电我的工作号码，说自己拜读了我的全部文章，非常喜爱，现在手中有一些关于吸血鬼的孤本资料想与我分享。而我也确实同他约了今日晚上八点。

我低头看了眼手表：指针不偏不倚地停在八点的位置。

我赶紧开门将对方迎进来，同时在心里暗暗唾弃自己的不专业：下这么大的雨对方都如约按时来访，而我窝在家里竟然将这件事忘得一干二净！

男子向我点头示意，然后抬步走进来。他的脸色白得有些不正常，我想大概是因为大风的雨夜实在是太冷了。

外面的风雨大得吓人，我一等他进来就迅速地将门关上，生怕外面的寒冷趁机窜进来扰了室内的温暖。然后我转过头对来人露出歉意的笑：“您请坐，需要喝点热茶吗？”

他抬起手，像是打算拒绝，却又转而点头道：“如果不麻烦您的话。”

我笑道：“当然不会，哪个英国人会认为泡茶是件麻烦事呢？”

他为我这句玩笑话低低地笑出声来，我这才意识到，方才没有第一时间把他跟三日前通过电话的男子联系起来的原因：这男子虽然眉眼深邃轮廓硬朗，且讲一口极标准的英语，却是个不折不扣的亚洲人！

我借低头倒茶的动作掩饰脸上一瞬间露出的诧异，确保自己的表情不算失礼之后才端起茶杯走到沙发前递给他。

来人已经在沙发上坐定。他的肩背绷得很直，双手交叉放在腿上，显出一种礼节性的疏离。他伸手接过茶杯，低声道谢，浅尝一口并表达了赞美以后就将茶杯放置在面前的茶几上。我看着他身上很是贴身的驼色大衣，不知为何，感到了一丝违和。

我也端着自己的杯子坐到他对面的沙发上，开口道：“那么让我们开门见山，您之前在电话里提到的吸血鬼的孤本资料……？”

“呵。”他抬起眼看我，缓慢地笑起来。他笑起来眼睛里的深沉就会被笑意遮掩，于是我一瞬间恍惚以为自己面前坐着的不过是一名十几岁的少年。“Williams先生，我希望您知道，我之所以选中您，是出于对您的信任。”

“什么？”他的答非所问令我错愕。

“您说得对，”他不回答我的疑问，而是接着说下去，“我们应该开门见山。”

他让双腿交叠，向后靠了一些，正好让后背虚倚在沙发背上，然后收敛了笑意，道：“我就是您所说的吸血鬼。准确地说，我更希望您可以称呼我们为血族。”

我的茶端到嘴边，正好听见他说了这么一句话，一时间停下动作，吓得不轻。缓过神来第一反应就是否认：“哈哈，您可真会开玩……”

“我可没有在与您开什么玩笑。”他单手撑着下巴，侧过头笑。这次的笑就跟之前的全然不同。他勾着嘴角，露出一侧尖锐的犬齿，笑意里的危险气息浓郁得让我感觉自己背后的发冷，寒毛一根一根地竖起来。

他伸出另一只手在空中打了个响指，原本灯火通明的房间应声陷入黑暗。一片幽暗之中只看见他的一双眼睛闪着暗红色的光。

我听见自己的牙齿打颤的声音。即使面前出现的是我一直追寻的存在，可此时此刻属于人类本能里的恐惧还是占了上风。我的视线死死地定在男子的脸上，脑海里飘过的全是这么多年来听闻的“吸血鬼伤人”事件。

到了此刻我终于明白了自己此前感受到的违和感是从何而来：从下着如此大的雨的室外进来，他的外衣上竟然半点没有沾上水迹。

我握紧了拿着杯子的手，竭力不让自己的颤抖过分到使杯中的茶洒出来，然后我在避免牙齿咬到舌头的前提下开口问道：“那么……那么您找上我，是为了什么事呢？”

如果不是我的错觉，在我问出这句话之后，他眼中的红色似乎黯淡了一瞬。接着他挥挥手，让房间内的灯光恢复，也收起露出唇角的獠牙：“抱歉，我无意令您受到惊吓。”

灯光略微缓解了我的情绪，我连忙借此机会放下手上的茶杯。

面前的吸血鬼却做了与我相反的动作——他端起杯子，喝了口茶水——然后他低垂着视线，好像杯子里的茶叶好看得让他移不开眼，轻声道：“我想请您听一听我的故事。”

“？”

“我想请您，”他抬起头，深深地凝视我的眼睛，苍白到几近病态的脸上露出一点可以称之为“祈求”的表情。这种情绪使他看起来又跟他的外表年龄相符合。他的唇齿开合，接着说下去：“听一听我与她的故事。”

我原本快要脱口而出一句“为什么”，但不知是出于恐惧还是好奇，最终选择了沉默不语。

他大概当我默许，于是接着说下去：

“她是给予我初拥的人——也就是让我成为血族的人，这个我想无需我多言，您应该也有所了解——遇见她那一年，我刚过了十八岁。”


	2. 1

1.

我现在仍然能够清晰地记得那一天的夜空。我所生活的那座城市因为环境的原因，鲜少有能看见星星的时候。而那一天的夜空中却繁星点点，难得的景色在我的记忆里留下了很是深刻的一笔。而就在那一天，我从悬崖上纵身跳下。

那本是一处无名的悬崖，只因为出事故的概率高得离谱，便渐渐地被叫作“绝命崖”，意思是说到了这儿很容易丢了性命。在悬崖之前的第一个拐角口竖了个极显眼的警示牌：前方悬崖，来人止步。

我原以为我该就这么死了。当然，不出意外的话，我也本该死了。但我提及“意外”二字，就说明确有意外发生。我最后感受到的不是失重感中肉体撞击在地面的剧烈疼痛，也不是落入水中的钝痛和冰冷，而是发丝拂过颈间的瘙痒和血液被抽离身体带来的浑沌。接下来的事情我就一无所知了，换言之，我失去了意识。

等我的意识恢复——我想我该更改我的措辞，我当时的情况并不能使用“恢复”一词来形容。我的大脑浑浑噩噩，只能大概确定自己还活着，并且在一个极其封闭的环境里，除此之外，我甚至连自己的手脚都无法控制。我无法感知时间的流逝，也感觉不到痛觉或者饥饿，唯一可以感受到的是渴，极度的、像是口中生出火来一样的干渴。

这种口干舌燥最开始还在我勉力能够容忍的范围内，然后渐渐地开始在边界线徘徊，在令我感到痛苦的边缘几番试探。而就在我即将被干渴击垮的时候，我感到有什么人轻柔地撑起我的后颈，把我从封闭的空间里解救出来，然后将什么液体送入我的口中——那不是水，它比水要粘稠得多，我迟钝的舌尖也能够尝出其中的一丝甘甜。

我就像一个贪婪的瘾君子，大口地啜饮着送到嘴边的液体，在它表现出离开的趋势时努力地伸长脖子，用尽全身的力气用牙齿咬住它，嘴里发出模糊的声音，企图阻止。

“贪心的小子，你想杀死我吗？”她的声音就是在这个时候第一次落进我耳朵里的，像是在责怪我，却又并不带着负面情绪。我自以为在封闭空间里呆了很长的时间，于是她的声音就仿佛外界传来的救赎，舒缓着我紧绷的神经，连同她喂入我口中的液体，在我冰冷的身体里燃烧着，提供我赖以生存的能量，也带来抚慰。

之后我便再次陷入了沉睡。这次确实是沉睡，而不是无意识的昏迷。

***

我再次醒来时——实打实地、睁开双眼醒来——映入眼帘的是一顶明晃晃的吊灯，我被困在黑暗里太久的双眼一时间不能习惯这样的明亮，于是我伸手挡在眼前，坐起了身。随着这个动作，我发现自己正躺在一张规模很是吓人的床上：我的意思是这张床实在是太大，大到即使你向着同一个方向连打四个滚，也不必担心自己从床上跌下去。我几乎下意识地就想抨击一下屋主这种资本主义作风——抱歉，我对资本主义并没有任何偏见，这只是我家乡的一个俏皮话，之后的叙述中我会尽量避免这样的说法——可转念想到屋主也许就是我的救命恩人，便赶紧止住了念头。

“你醒了。”我听见她的声音。即使此前只在意识模糊的时候听见过一次，我也在一瞬间就认出了她的声音。

我循着声音望过去，视线就落在站在床边的她的身上。

那应该能算是惊艳的一眼。

时日已远，我无法准确地描述出她当时的模样细节，但我仍然记得她的美丽所带给我的感觉。

她的美并不是那种极富攻击性的凌厉美感，而是一种温润的赏心悦目，像是一道娉娉婷婷的东方景致，曼妙得不动声色而摄人心魂。

我唯一清晰记得的是散落在她肩头、打着卷的长发。黑色的发丝上漾着一层光泽，仿佛漂浮在空气里的香气尽数来自于此。

或许我实在盯着她看了太久，她再次开口问道：“怎么？傻了吗？”

我匆忙将自己的视线收回来，无处可放地盯住面前的被单，觉得自己的脸上烧得慌：“抱、抱歉。”

她像是被我逗乐般笑了一下，转而问道：“为什么寻死？”

我抬头看她，脑子一下子没转过来，眨眨眼睛问道：“什么？”

“我问你，”她稍稍俯身，同时伸手将鬓角滑落的发丝别到耳后，“为什么要寻死。”

我浑沌的大脑这才回想起自己跳崖的事实，撇撇嘴道：“活腻了呗。”

“嗯……”她垂下眼睑，发出个模糊的鼻音，继而挑起嘴角，道：“你还是个高中生吧？年纪轻轻的就活腻了？”

我对她的话丝毫不感到惊讶，毕竟我身上到现在还套着学校的校服。只是不知为何，对她用这种年长者的口气同我说话而感到一丝不满。于是答话的时候难免话中带刺：“怎么，法律有规定高中生不能生无可恋？”

好在她并不将我赌气的敌意放在心上，而是偏了偏头，正色道：“我是Cecilia Han，你可以叫我Cecilia。”

“Ce、Ceci……”那个时候英语并不是我的强项，一时间就被她的名字给绊住，舌头像在嘴里打了十几个结。

她这次实打实地笑出了声音。或许是意识到有些失礼，又立刻咬住下唇停下笑声，笑意却还是在脸上迟迟不散：“你也可以叫我韩雪。”

雪。

这是她的中文名字——前面我忘记着重说明，她的容貌是非常典型的中国女子——意思是Snow，听起来轻盈而美好。

“Cecilia。”这种时候转而喊她的中文名字，就好像是在某个领域里自愿败下阵来，于是我努力了几次，硬是把她的英文名字叫了出来，然后在自我介绍时不甘示弱地说道：“我叫吴磊，口天吴，三石磊。英文名是Lion。”

这英文名是我很小的时候学前班的老师顺口起的，十八年来从来没人叫过，这个时候这样脱口而出，只能怪我当时不服输的少年心气。

我说出来以后就开始担心她又一次被逗笑，但这次她只是略一沉吟后问道：“叫你Leo怎么样？”

“行啊。”我忙不迭地点头，心道原来还有这样的昵称。转念想到还没谢过她的救命之恩——捡回一条命来再去回想，我就不可避免地为那个冲动的瞬间而心悸——于是问道：“Cecilia，是你救了我吗？”

“救了你？”她勾着唇角笑，露出比常人尖锐一些的犬齿。笑意盈盈的双眼里荡着一抹玩味。然后她上前几步，凑得很近，伸出手触碰我的颈侧，以指尖轻轻地摩擦着，接着说道，“不，Leo。我杀了你。”

什么？

我瞪大了双眼盯着她，一时间不敢相信自己的耳朵——

我死了？

她的手从我的颈侧滑下来，握着我的手腕，让我的掌心贴在左胸口：“你看，没有心跳。”

她并没有在欺骗我。我的手掌按在胸膛上，却什么也感受不到。那个原本应该不住搏动来维系生命的心脏，此刻这是在那里缄默着——我甚至不能确定它是不是还在那里——没有任何律动，没有一丝生机。我放下手，呆呆地盯着手指：“为什么？”既然我的心脏不再跳动，那么为什么我还能说话？还能动作？我将视线挪动到Cecilia的脸上，蠕动着嘴唇：“为什么……？”

她没有回答我的话，而是仿佛极浅地叹了一口气。然后牵起我的一只手——她的指尖很凉，被握住的瞬间我条件反射地缩了缩手——她用另一只手扶着自己的头发，张口咬住了我的食指。她用的力道很轻，但鲜血还是在一瞬间从创口里涌了出来。我听见她发出短促的抽气声，接着探出舌尖舔掉了我指尖的血液。

我尚没有来得及为她的举动而感到羞赧，就惊讶地看见手指上的创口正以肉眼可见的速度飞快地愈合！

我动了动已经完好无损的手指，看着面前人被黑色的发衬得更加苍白的皮肤，尖锐的犬齿和在灯光下似乎闪着异样光芒的眼睛，脑海中忽然闪过一个极荒谬的念头，还没细想，便喃喃出口：“吸血鬼……”

“嘘……”她将食指竖起放在自己唇前，向我做了一个噤声的动作。“正确的说法是‘血族’。‘吸血鬼’不过是无知世人对我们的诬称，任何一名血族都将这种称呼视为一种侮辱。你可得小心注意。”

我连忙点头。心里还在消化着自己成为了“非人类”这样的突发情况。

Cecilia又接着说道：“我把你变成了血族，你就是我的‘子嗣’。接下来，我会教导你身为应该懂得的一切。”她轻巧地眨眼，翻飞的睫羽像是一双要起飞的蝴蝶：“欢迎来到黑夜的世界。”

我在那个瞬间像是被她的嗓音蛊惑，只傻傻地点头，觉得口干舌燥。

而从那一刻起，这世间就没有了身为人类的吴磊，而只剩下Leo。

***

“恕我冒昧一问，您究竟为什么会选择结束自己年轻的生命呢？”

“呵。”坐在我面前的年轻血族轻笑一声，手指在自己的膝头轻轻地敲打，“您别心急，往下听，很快就有答案了。”


	3. 2

2.

或许因为我是Cecilia的“子嗣”的缘故，我时常在面对她的时候感受到一股吸引力——一股不可宣之于众的、令我的大脑感到眩晕的吸引力。

或者说是潜藏在我肌肤之下的晦涩渴望——渴望靠近、渴望触摸、渴望……品尝。

我无法控制自己的眼睛不去追寻她的所在，也几乎需要竭尽全力，才能压抑这些渴望从眼中生出端倪。

我曾隐晦地将这些告诉她。可她只是笑，像是这些使我深受其扰的东西不过是理所应当。她解释说这是“新生儿”对“长亲”的依赖，随着时间流逝和我的成长就会很快地消失。

她说的话通常能从我这里得到全然的信任。唯独这句是个例外。我始终认为这股渴望是长在我的骨里，同我的血液一起沉寂在我的血管里的。它只可能在漫长时光的滋长里愈发蓬勃，而绝不可能受到丝毫的消磨。我甚至害怕它长成什么脱离我掌握的东西。

但我也只是回答“好的”。我别无他法，只能将担忧和渴望一起压抑下来。那一度是我初为血族期间所要学习的最难的事情，无时无刻不在同心底的渴望斗争。比如说此刻——

我和Cecilia并排坐在房顶上。她的宅邸在稍远城市的一处小山顶上。从我们的视角看出去，可以模糊地看见不夜的城市最高的那栋建筑顶端绚丽的霓虹。而只要仰起头，就可以看见漫天的星星。它们比我从前任何时候看见的都要更亮更大。

Cecilia就坐在我的身边，夜风让她的长发小幅度地浮动着，像是将涨未涨时的海浪。她棕色的眼睛被星光染成更加冷的褐色，因为放空了视线，而显出一种失了锋利的软芒。我被她的气息环绕着。清冽的、混合着一丝鲜血的甜腥的香气。我早已对这香气熟悉到仿佛自己是从中诞生一般——仔细一想，或许这么说也并不能算是错的。

Cecilia正在向我描述她记忆中日出的样子。这是我要求的。对于我的请求，她大多时候都不会拒绝。

我从未看过日出——当我还有资格看日出，也就是我还是人类的时候，我对此不屑一顾。我一直觉得一大早离开温暖的被窝，只为了看太阳升起的行为简直不可理喻；但当我成为了血族，当亲眼看见日出于我而言变成了一种奢望之后，我却开始被“好奇”困扰。

人，即便是成为了血族的人，总是不懂得珍惜自己拥有的东西。

Cecilia跟我不一样。当她还是人类的时候，地面上还没有那么多林立的、企图遮天蔽日的高楼建筑，人类也还没有被快节奏的生活牵绊手脚。欣赏日出，是一件家常便饭的事情。所以即便日子已经过去了很久，日出的景象在她记忆里仍是迷人而清晰的。

而她的叙述则让这景象在我的脑海里立体起来。

若她有意去描绘什么，她说话的声音会跟平常有所区别。平日里她的声音像风。初春迎面而来暗含暖意的风，轻轻柔柔地落进你的耳朵里。而当她为你讲述什么，她的声线却像是泉，从高处缓缓地滴落在光滑的石壁上，圆润而清脆。

我曲着腿，手肘撑在膝盖上，用掌心托着下巴，尽量不让自己的眼睛锁定在她开合的嘴唇上。

楼下传来佣人的声音，说是夜色将尽，请小姐和小少爷从房顶上下来。

我认出是Marian的声音。

说到这里便顺带一提。等我正式开始在这个宅子里生活，我才意识到为什么Cecilia明明是中国人，却在最初的介绍中告诉我英文名——她的宅子里所有的佣人都不是中国人，我分辨不出他们的国籍，但大多是金发碧眼的白种人。

我起初以为他们都是Cecilia的“子嗣”，一度为此感到难过，后来才知道他们都是她的“仆从”（当然也是从Cecilia口中知道的，现在回想起来，她当时唇角抑制不住的笑意大概是因为察觉到了我的心思）。并不是由她亲自转换为血族，而是因祖辈的契约效忠于她。借此Cecilia向我大致说明了血族的阶级分别，我没能详细地记下来，只大概明白了从始祖到她这一代，是第十二代血族，而我虽然是她的“子嗣”，却只能算是第十五代。

听到Marian的话，Cecilia又抬头看了一眼星空，然后舒展身体，伸了个小小的懒腰，扭头问道：“我们下去吧？”

我被她的笑容晃了一下眼，回过神来点头应好。然后先一步跳下屋顶，在阁楼里站稳脚步，转身朝她行了个不甚标准的礼，伸出一只手。

她像是有些意外地怔了怔，然后轻快地笑了一声，俯身将手搭在我的手上，松松地握住，借力向下一跳。

我至今仍为自己是在十八岁以后才成为血族这件事情感到庆幸。这意味着我已经拥有了超过Cecilia的身高，当她刚刚好落在我怀里时，我可以低头看见她侧后颈一小块白皙的皮肤，而不是在她的胸前尴尬地窒息。

她的长发随着她的动作滑落到身前，后颈的那块皮肤就更加清晰地出现在我的眼前——像上好的骨瓷一样透白的皮肤下面隐隐可以看见青色的血管。里面的血液不会流动，于是不再因为搏动带来生机，而是呈现出一种寂静的、凝滞的美感。

她穿着的长袍领子松垮，沿着后颈的线条向前，能够一路追寻到两条锁骨蜿蜒着没入领口的曲线。

我可能无意识地咽了口唾沫。

被小心藏起的渴望开始在我的脑子里发酵，企图冲破我为自己设下的禁锢。它膨胀着，使我的头感到昏沉胀痛，从眼窝的位置自内而外地压迫我的双眼，连带着额角一阵一阵的刺痛。

我眨了眨眼，试图以这样的方式缓解痛楚，可那一小片白皙的肌肤却在下一次睁开眼睛的时候完全占据了我的视线。我深深地吸气，咽下一句痛苦的呻吟。然后慢慢地俯首，将吸入口中的空气尽数吐在眼前那块皮肤上。我的吐息夹杂着她身上的气味萦绕在我的鼻间。我也许不自知地加重了停在她腰间的双手的力量。

接着我第一次放纵了自己的渴望——我伸出舌头，让舌尖在她的后颈上滑过。

下一瞬，我就被她猛地推开。

“Leo！”

她喊道，极罕见地拔高了声调。

她蹙着眉头，脸上是不赞许的表情。而她的双眼却亮了起来——我的意识是说，真正地“亮”了起来。暗红的色光取代了她眼睛里原本的棕色，如同会呼吸般微微闪烁着。她偏过头做了几个深呼吸，再转回视线看着我的时候就收起了眼睛里的暗红色，只不过脸上还是严厉的样子。

“我很抱歉。”我自知逾矩，嗫嚅着道歉，低着头等待她的惩罚。

她盯着我看了很久，我原以为即将受到她的责骂，谁知她最终只是轻轻地叹了一口气，伸手在我的头顶揉了揉：“下不为例。”

我点头应下。心中却不可避免地感到难过：我情愿她责骂我，而不是这样轻描淡写地揭过，好像这只是个不值一提的小事，而我也不过是个不懂事的孩子。

大概是看到我仍面带戚戚，Cecilia抬手拢了拢身上的长袍，凑过来在我的额心印上一个亲吻：“晚安，Leo。”她用英文这么说道。

这次我并没有感受到渴望的涌动，我知道这一刻她依旧只当我是个孩子。“你也一样。”我强忍着心头泛起的酸楚，同样用英文回答。高中教育使我至少不至于卡在这些简单对话上。

她退开，长袍的下摆在地面上拂过。与我错身，向卧房走去。

我连忙拒绝了Marian端上来的人造血——现代科技的产物，能够满足血族的基本生理需求，并且在口感方面也做得相当不错——跟上她的脚步。

***

“您……”我犹豫地开口，不知自己接下来的问题是否适宜。

对面沙发上的男人交换了双腿的位置，接着我的话头说下去：“是的，我爱她。既然我已经决定告诉您我的故事，那么在这方面也没什么好隐瞒的。”

他的坦诚倒反倒令我惊讶，于是我只是点了点头。

“很少有新生的血族不对自己的长亲心生爱慕。”他接着说道，弯曲食指的指节抵住嘴唇，目光变得深而悠远，“更何况是一个像她这样的人。”


	4. 3

3.

我曾经以为倘若一个人拥有了无尽的寿命，那么他自然而然地会变得闲散而惰怠。毕竟时间的流逝已经成为了一件无关痛痒的事情，再去斤斤计较地规划每分每秒，似乎多少显得多此一举。

但很显然Cecilia并不这么认为。

她为自己规划的时间表井井有条到近乎苛刻。从起床开始，每个时间段具体做什么事情都细致地安排到以分钟为单位。血族无需进食，于是她只花极少的时间饮用少量的人造血维持生命，其他的时间几乎都在学习。

是的，“学习”。

Cecilia仿佛对这个世界上的一切事物都抱有十分的好奇心。她无时无刻不在阅读——那时的互联网尚且不像现在一样方便快捷，阅读仍然是获取知识和讯息最好的渠道——时事报纸、各色书籍甚至一些古旧的、用一些我根本无从辨认的文字写成的古籍。

而或许是因为本身是科学所不能解释的存在，她对“科技”的兴趣浓厚得令人惊讶。

她在宅子中收藏了一台电子管数字机，通俗意义上说即是第一代计算机。这东西占了足足一整个房间——这还是在用法术对空间进行了扭曲之后的结果，据我目测，若非如此，它起码得耗上一整层的面积——功能却实在乏善可陈。单纯的科学计算，速度还称不上快。

除收藏这些有着象征意义的科技产品外，Cecilia也热衷于自主研究一些小型机器人类的人工智能——在当时那个年代，“人工智能”都还不算是人尽皆知的词汇——她分明可以使用法术赋予那些无机物以灵智，却偏偏要埋头去捣鼓些线路和代码。

我现在回忆起来，仍然记得那个在宅子中出镜率最高的小机器人。据说是Cecilia的第一个作品。外形看上去很接近现在的扫地机器人，但能够理解很多指令，也可以伸出机械臂来完成一些简单的动作。不过因为动作的精准性较差，总是非但没帮上忙，还添了些乱——比如端着水来却洒在了珍藏版的书上。

Cecilia却好像并不在意这些。她会用法术将书还原，却从没想过改进这个笨手笨脚的机器人。

这应当是她冗长的人生里的一个小小的乐趣，而彼时的我无法理解。

在我成为了她的子嗣后，Cecilia理所当然地将我一同规划进了她的时间表里——多数时间里我都跟她一起行动，在她进行常规阅读的时候，我被要求在一旁学习英语。

我想象中的用法术直接获得知识的方式，最终被证实为确实仅仅是幻想。

诚然血族中不乏学识渊博者，但他们无一不是依靠自己的钻研达到这种高度的。

我的英文学习，跟普通人类没有什么两样，同样在单词的环绕中饱受痛苦。Cecilia对我通常是宠溺而放纵的，唯独在学习方面异常严苛。她要求我大声朗读每一个单词，但凡发音有误，就会立刻出言纠正，无数次反复直至每个音节都趋于完美。我现在能这样顺畅地使用英语，完完全全是她当年的功劳。

除了英文，我还需要学习礼仪、历史、法术等所有一个合格的血族必须掌握的技能。

而结束一天的学习后，她便带着我到人类的城市里去。

这又是一件出乎我预料的事情。在所有的传说里血族都被塑造成与世隔绝自成一派的孤僻者。但Cecilia却告诉我每一个血族都需要保持同人类社会之间的联系，他们是漫长岁月里人类世界变化的见证者，而为了避免由于脱节而产生的不必要的麻烦，他们隐藏自己的身份，如同一个平凡的人类一样，时刻紧跟着世界的步伐。

我们欣赏电影、话剧、音乐会，或者在舞厅和酒吧里畅饮；有时伪造身份混入人类的聚会，做上些无足挂齿的恶作剧后再逃离；有时什么都不做，只是漫无目的地在街头行走。不见天日的角落里窝着身处社会最底层的人们，而即便在这个“最底层”，也仍然存在着阶级差异。有的人要从狗的嘴下抢一块发霉的面包，而有的人却高枕一隅接受他人的“供奉”。

我明白这同样是Cecilia对我的“教育”中的一环，她希望我用自己的眼睛去看到些什么，而那会儿才刚成年的我多少有些懵懂。

日子一板一眼地过去，我几乎被这种平淡无波麻痹，而忘记了一件非常重要的事情——

其实对于自己为什么寻短见这个事情，我并没有一个清晰的印象。虽说Cecilia问起时我回答说“活腻了”，但那到底不过是一时意气上头的信口胡诌，确切的情况，我自己也理不清楚头绪。

但这并不意味着我失忆了：我记得自己的身份爱好，记得亲朋好友的姓名年龄，甚至记得最亲近的友人喜欢哪个作者的小说。可就像是出现了记忆断层一样，跳崖前几个月的记忆全部都凭空从脑海中消失，消失得干干净净，连一点可循之迹都没有留下。

可记忆的丧失似乎并不影响我的生活。回想那时的想法，我应该是认为既然已经成为了血族，从某种意义上来说，我跟人类的关系也就由原本的“平等”变成了食物链上下层的联系。我甚至觉得倘若就这么毫发无损地回家去，会把家里人吓出个好歹来。

现在仔细想来，或许这种不合时宜的想法就是我的大脑对自己的一种劝诫。

出于上述理由，我不受记忆缺失的困扰，也并没有升起过去寻找家人的念头。直到那一天——

那天我做了个梦——这很少见，据Cecilia说，血族大多从不做梦——梦里我走在空无一人的巷子里，那巷子里伸手不见五指，黑得着实不像话。我正纳闷儿我怎么会来这么个鬼地方，就听见身后有人喊我，“哥”。我转过身，就看见了我同胞的弟弟。

我弟弟比我只小两岁，小时候很粘我，近两年可能是步入青春期的缘故，开始喜欢跟我抬杠，也不再叫我哥哥，只喊我的名字。所以当我发现用那样细软的嗓音喊我“哥”的人是他的时候，不免感到些惊讶。

不过惊讶归惊讶，梦境中的人向来不必遵循逻辑。于是我什么都没问，只是笑着走上去，跟他并排着向家中走去。

我同他一道回了家，家里正是要开饭的时候。父母见我们推门进来，便招呼我们赶紧洗手取碗筷坐下吃饭。

饭桌上，父亲一如既往地一边吃饭一边浏览当天的报纸；弟弟也同往常一样慷慨地将自己的饭拨出一半来跟桌子分享；母亲则也依然用筷子敲着他的手背，告诉他要是下巴还是兜不住饭的话今天清洁厕所的任务就交给他了……

一切都与我的记忆没有分毫出入。人都是记忆中的人，事也都是印象中的事。一切本应当是美好而引人怀念的，但不知为何，我的心中却升起了一种浓烈的违和感。

仿佛有一头被囚禁在我身体里的困兽。它的眼中闪着猩红的凶光，锋利的獠牙在摩擦间发出令人牙酸的“嘎吱”声。唾液从它的牙间渗出来，顺着嘴角滴落，散发着腥臭。它的喉咙震动着，嗓子里发出低低的嘶吼。嘶吼声中似有低语响在我的耳边：

不是这样的。

这不是真的。

事实不是这样的。

这全部都是假象。

困兽在低吼着，从囚禁它的铁笼的缝隙里伸出爪子，它尖锐的爪子甚至泛着黑色的光芒。

它竭力地将利爪伸出去、伸出去，紧贴着我的脸颊向前伸出。低语声一刻不停地在我的耳边回响：

——别再自欺欺人了！

黑色的兽爪撕碎了我眼前的景象。

我从梦中醒来。

眼前是熟悉的黑暗，黑暗里我看见Cecilia的眼睛。还有她的长发，随着她倾身的动作落下来，其中的一小缕落在我的脸上，带来一点点的瘙痒。她见我醒来，便挥手打开了房间的灯。

她整个人都被笼罩在橘色的灯光里，脸颊上细小的绒毛衬得她的轮廓更加得柔和。她身上的香气又漂浮到我的鼻尖。

她低头看着我，眉宇间隆起一抹担忧：“你做噩梦了？”

我摇了摇头——刚才那个梦，不管从什么角度来看，都称不上是一个噩梦——然后站起身，沉默了一阵后开口道：“Cecilia，我想回家一趟。”

她的脸上露出惊讶的神色，咬住唇犹豫了几秒后叹气道：“好。”

我笑了一下——她不问缘由，也不说出自己的担忧，而仅仅应一声“好”，或多或少令我感到如释负重——接着走到窗边，打开窗户，望了望窗外的夜色，深吸一口气，纵身跃下。

我必须回家，我必须找回失去的记忆。心里有一个声音在不断地重复着这两句话。它急切且带着难以抵御的诱惑，拉扯着我不断地加速、向前。

朝着丢失的未知走去。

***

面前的血族沉默下来。

我直觉接下来的内容将触及他内心深处的什么，于是甚至不敢出声打破他的沉默，只能端起茶杯咽了口茶水。

我猜是我放下茶杯的声响惊醒了他，他猛地抬起头来，朝我笑了笑：“我很抱歉。”

我连忙摆手：“您不必着急。”然后示意他已经空了的茶杯，“需要再来点茶吗？”

“那再好不过。”


	5. 4

4.

从Cecilia的住宅到我家有一段不小的距离。但成为血族的好处之一就是你不再受到距离和空间的束缚——

一个简单的空间折叠，就能够在一瞬间让“远在天边”成为“近在眼前”。

不过举步之间，我就已经站在了自家门口。

楼道里潮湿且阴暗，还散发着一股雨季特有的淡淡的霉味——我在与Cecilia同住的这段时间里不可避免地染上了她格外好洁的习惯，便下意识地取出手帕盖住口鼻，试图阻隔这股气味——然后弯腰从门口的花盆底下摸出一把钥匙。这是我藏的，虽然难免成为安全隐患，但总比进不了家门来得好。钥匙因为气候太过湿润而肉眼可见地生锈，但应当尚且没有锈到无法打开门的地步。

我将钥匙插进锁眼——不知为何心中发慌，手微微打颤，钥匙几次在锁孔边上滑开。我便又在此时听见心中困兽的声音：它挥舞着利爪，牵动着束缚它的锁链相击发出“丁零哐啷”的声响。它的声音嘶哑低沉，又飘忽不定，像是伊甸园里苹果树下的蛇：打开吧。打开它你就能知道你忘记的一切。

我做了个深呼吸，然后打开门，走进屋去。

屋子里漆黑一片，空无一人——这算不上什么怪事。我父母时常在外出差，而我弟弟则是住校生。要是打开门真看见了其他什么人，我才会感到奇怪。不过——为什么房间里有股酸臭味？

我皱眉，伸手打开客厅里的大灯。灯大概是太久未经使用，闪烁了许久才真正地亮起来——茶色的沙发上堆满了杂物，茶几上胡乱地摆放着杂志、报纸，甚至是打翻的茶杯。溅出的茶水已经完全干涸，只在纸张上留有深色的污渍；地上到处是衣物，有的卷成一团，有的干脆摊在地上，上面还依稀可见几个脚印。至于那股令人作呕的酸臭味——我将视线转到沙发旁的角落——毫无疑问出自那堆像小山一样高的厨余废料了。

我愣住。眼前所见实在与我平日的作风相去甚远。我心中诧异的同时，感到脑海中似乎有什么东西正在缓缓地浮出水面。面前的景象就像是一颗小石子，它砸在我的心上，泛起一层一层的波纹，仿佛昭示着我丢失的记忆近在咫尺。

我走到沙发前，伸手理出一块空地，坐下来。杂乱的室内难免让我有些心烦意乱。我甩了甩头，四下转动的视线落在了沙发扶手上的一张报纸上——那张报纸被交叠起来，十分得皱，折叠处略微有些破损，似乎是被人无数次地打开又合上过。

我把那张报纸拿起来，放到面前，慢慢地打开，开始浏览。

一场恰好发生在山地上的车祸。连乘客带车整个翻进了山谷里。整车二十四名乘客，生还者仅仅五名。

而当天乘坐这辆大巴的我的至亲家人，不在生还之列。

我的头几乎在一瞬间猛地剧痛起来。捏着报纸的手指剧烈地颤抖，纸张在我的手里彼此摩擦，发出窸窣的声响。在这样的响声里，从我脑海中消失不见的记忆，像是一块块带着钢针的拼图，毫不留情地钉进我的脑子里，每一次拼凑，都携带着无法抵御的痛楚。

有什么液体从我的眼眶里流下来——血族的泪腺并不再具备分泌泪液的功能，此时从我的眼中落下的，是由于眼球血管破裂而淌出的鲜血。

在属于自己的鲜血的味道里，我想起了一切。

想起冰冷的尸体、道貌岸然的亲属、无处可躲的指指点点、虚情假意的媒体和分崩离析的生活。

还有星空。在绝命崖上仰起头，分外明亮的星空。

……

很奇怪，我在回忆起事情的真相以后，竟丝毫不觉得难过。我只是觉得冷。

一种仿佛被丢进盛满冰块的冰窖里般的砭骨的冷。从我的口鼻，我的皮肤一点一点地渗进我的体内，冻结我血管中本就不再流动的血液，包裹我胸膛里早就停止跳动的心脏。我瑟瑟发抖着，上下齿相撞，连咬住舌尖的疼痛都因为这股寒意而变得微不足道。

心中的困兽终于摆脱了铁链的束缚。它撕破我的身体一跃而出，在我的面前肆无忌惮地展现它丑陋不堪的面目。

我死死地盯着它，而它用一双黄色的眼睛看着我，放肆地狞笑。

我抬手抹了一把脸上的鲜血，忽然意识到面前的并不是什么“困兽”。

它是“现实”。

残酷、冷漠、狰狞、寡情的现实。

而我在它面前显得那么无力。无力逃脱、无力反抗，甚至无力面对。我只能用双手环住自己的身体，颤抖着，听着自己牙齿磕碰的声音，也听着它可怖的狞笑声。

不知过了多久——或许不过眨眼——我耳朵里的笑声戛然而止。我抬起头，看见逆光站着的Cecilia。她的眉心紧皱，面上现出一种介于悲伤和无奈之间的神情。她的手上拎着个人，身型与她相仿，却被她不费吹灰之力地拎在手里，看上去似乎是昏迷了。

我站起身，脚下有些发软。那股刺骨的寒意还真切地存在着。我的身体不可控制地发抖。

Cecilia歪着头打量了我一会儿，然后将手上那个人——人类——扔给我。我伸手接着。血族的本能告诉我，这是“食物”。

我低下头，看着手中的食物：它是温暖的。它的温度顺着我冰冷的手指透进来。我隐约可以看到它白皙的脖颈上颈动脉的搏动，里面流动着温热的、新鲜的、醇香的人类血液。

我将口鼻贴近它的颈间。然后让嘴唇贴上它脖颈外侧的皮肤——那看上去应该会很像情人间的亲吻——张开嘴，用力地咬下去。它呻吟了一声。不是因为痛楚。血族的唾液在进入人类的身体就像是一种注射性毒品，有麻醉和致幻的效果。它此刻的呻吟应当是出于幻觉中的欢愉。

食物的皮肤很软，也可能是我的獠牙太锐利。总之，我不费吹灰之力便咬破了它的皮肤。血液从创口里流出来，接触到我口中的唾液时变成一种接近凝胶的状态而减缓了流速。它在我的舌尖上打滚，然后滑进食道，在体内开始燃烧。 

这是我第一次在意识清醒的情况下饮下血液。我感受着那种难以形容的美妙味道：鲜血的铁锈味在我的口中变成了完美的甘甜。粘稠的液体有着绝佳的口感，微微用牙齿触碰就立即化开，渗进味蕾里面去。咽下的血液在身体里翻腾着燃烧，瞬间卷走了我身上刺骨的冷意。

我放开食物，放任它直接跌落在地上。我剧烈地喘息着，眼前的景象明明灭灭。新鲜的血液似乎唤醒了我体内沉睡着的属于血族的冲动。无法抑制的渴求随着那些鲜血在我身体里嘶鸣，叫嚣着“更多”。我摇晃着脑袋试图获得一些清明，只是徒劳地让视野更加得支离破碎。

Cecilia走了过来。我模糊地看见她随意地踢开了挡在我们之间的食物尸体。她走近我，把自己的手腕递到我的面前。白得像是一张纸的腕上横亘着一道崭新的伤口。伤口里隐约可以看见血的颜色，但鲜血却并不从创口中涌出来。

我竭力地克制自己的喘息。低下头，几近虔诚地吮吸她腕上的血液。

她的血液同她本人一样，在清甜中混杂着莱檬的香气。像是一片镇静剂一样立刻镇压了我沸腾着的身体。

我的眼睛重新恢复了它们的功能。我连忙停止啜饮的动作，微微后撤一步，抬起头看她：“Cecilia。”

她收起手。手腕上的伤口呼吸间立刻消失不见。然后她伸手过来抹掉我唇角的血迹，垂眼道：“Leo，你还会活下去吗？”

什么？我直起身——于是从我的视角只看见她掩盖双眼的睫毛——诧异地挑眉：“为什么这么问？”

“当初你就是因为无法承受这些事情才选择死亡的。”Cecilia轻轻地吸着气，她此时说话的声线听上去像是未成年的少女，“前一阵子你之所以能毫无顾虑地生活，是因为你忘记了这些事。”她抬起手，摩擦着自己的耳饰，压低声音而只剩下气声，“现在你全都想起来了。你会选择活下去，还是重赴死亡？”

她终于抬头看向我的眼睛，面上显露出一种迷茫的疏离。仿佛她正在刻意令自己的表情保持空白。

我并不惊讶于Cecilia知道我失忆和恢复记忆的事情，毕竟血族到底拥有多少能力我至今也不过只摸到了冰山一角。我牵着嘴角笑了一下，然后上前一步，伸出手——我知道此刻可以放任一直以来自我压抑的渴望显露端倪——慢慢地揽住她的腰身，将头倚在她的肩上。我是她的“子嗣”，我原本就该拥有对她撒娇的权利。

“我会活下去。”

我在她的耳边说着。

“但你得保证，永远陪着我。”

话音未落，左耳上一阵轻微的刺痛。我下意识地伸手摸上去——那是一枚耳饰，黑色的弯月形状，不久之前还在Cecilia的左耳上。

“我保证，在我有生之年都会陪在你身边。”她用手指抵着我的肩膀拉开我们的距离，“这是信物。”

***

血族用手把弄着耳垂上的耳饰，我的目光不可避免地随着他的动作落在他的耳朵上。

令我惊讶的是，他的讲述中只说长亲将一枚耳饰作为信物赠与他，可此时他的双耳上分明戴着一模一样的一对耳饰。

我心中疑惑，却不敢发问。

他方才话语间对剥夺人类生命的轻描淡写，或多或少地仍旧令我感到惊魂未定。

我无意识地攥住了袖口，等待他继续他的故事。


	6. 5

5.

现在回想起来，那时的我着实愚钝不堪。

任何被冠上了附加条件的承诺都应该引起额外的注意。Cecilia本该直接回答“我保证”，却有些累赘地加上了“有生之年”。血族并不像人类一样只在世间存在弹指一瞬，她的措辞似是不当。我虽然不敢大言不惭地说能够避免悲剧的发生，但倘若当时的我有所察觉，也许或多或少地能让结局有一些改变。

她的突然失踪毫无预兆。自我落脚她的宅邸，便同她形影不离，除开睡眠时间，我几乎是亦步亦趋地踩着她的脚步。而即便是离开她的睡眠时间里，我也可以嗅到她身上熟悉的气味。

正因如此，她从宅邸消失的那一天，我一睁开眼便察觉到了什么——室内仿佛一下子“空”了。我曾暗自疑惑过满室的香气到底是来自我不曾发现的何处的熏香，还是真的完全源于Cecilia。此刻只余下隐约的血腥和干燥的尘土味道的宅子给了我答案。

我向仆人们询问Cecilia的行踪，甚至头一回摆出了所谓“少爷”的姿态。但他们不过闪烁其词。我隐约觉察到他们都知道些什么——至少比我全然的一头雾水要好上一些——但不知道为什么，他们都不愿意向我透露，只让我等待。血族是固执的，一旦决定便很少能受外力影响，我自知无用，也就不再去逼问。

起初的一段时间里日子尚且算得上得过且过。我保持着一贯的作息，自主地进行学习，练习法术、巩固学识，也偶尔在仆人的陪伴下混迹到人类社会中去。因为不久前才得到过她“永远相伴”的承诺，我在心中暗暗地确信她终将归来，而我决心要让她在回来是看见我的蜕变，于是半分不敢松懈。

我状似平静无波地继续生活，实际日复一日地被“思念”二字拉扯。这个词语像蚕丝一般地附着于我的神经之上，每当我企图自我麻痹，便化作尖刀划破自欺欺人的外壳。我每日在脑海中重复描绘她的眉目，从微蹙的眉尖，到含情又冷淡的双眼，再到薄而寡色的唇。如同生怕她的眉眼在记忆中淡去哪怕半分。我悄悄地收集各种香料，在卧房里实验般地调配，企图找到同她身上的香气相近的味道，但徒劳无获。

我最终踏进了她的卧房。

我是她的“子嗣”，在她的宅邸里本就畅通无阻，没有人会阻止我踏进这个房子的任何一个角落。在此之前从未涉足，应当算是我自己给自己下的禁制。那毕竟是她的私人场所，即便她许久不曾回来，我也不认为自己能够堂而皇之地自由出入。何况就像是抑制对她的“渴望”一般，我不敢放任自己踏入离她更“近”的地方，那令我感到惶恐。

但我想应该是无穷无尽的思念和望不到头的等待，蚕食了我的理智。我终究还是走进了她的房间，像是个罪人一般窝进了她的被褥——枕巾上残留的一丝她的气息几乎让我发出喟叹声来。

我同时感受着负罪感和满足感，将脸埋进被子里，发出了压抑的哭声——很丢脸，我知道。但我那时不过是个青笋一样的年轻人，才刚刚回忆起至亲尽丧的痛苦，又被迫面对长亲的失踪，强行支撑了许久，实在已经疲惫得无力伪装。

我用被子胡乱抹着脸上的眼泪，哽咽着试着平复呼吸——就在这个过程中，像是从一场梦中惊醒一般，我突然回忆起她的话来——

“在我有生之年都会陪在你身边。”

在她的有生之年……那么倘若、倘若……

我如遭雷霆，又惊又惧地不敢接着想下去。从床上一跃而起，一片混乱的大脑里只剩下一句话——我必须要找到她。

我必须要找到她。

那是我从下定决心到付诸行动之间相隔最短的一次，也同样是我最快找到解决问题的方法的一次——我决定找到她，就不眠不休地在藏书室里翻遍了所有的法术咒语，将其中与“寻找”相关的一一排除尝试，最终找到了救命的稻草——还是她留下的“信物”给了我机会。那枚由她转送给我的耳钉曾经与她贴身了足够长的时间，足够到能够成为寻找她的媒介。

我试了三次，成功地给耳钉施下了法术。它晃晃悠悠地飘起来，以缓慢的速度向着一个方向飘去。但由于是在空间通道中移动，实际的速度相当可观。

空间通道中难分昼夜，我不知道自己跟随着飘动的信物行走了多久。等它终于停下来，我将通道关闭，便发现自己处在一片夜空之下。我以浮空术飘浮在空中，脚下似乎是一个略显破败的教堂遗址。

我隐去了身形——一个简单的光影术——缓缓地落地，然后抓住面前仍旧浮空的耳钉，将它戴回耳朵上。我已经不需要它的指引，仅仅凭借嗅觉，我就已经可以断定Cecilia就在里面。

我踏进教堂，顺着熟悉的气息慢慢地向前走，谨慎地控制脚步下落不发出一丝声响。在逐渐接近建筑的正中心的时候，忽然听见了细小的话语声——我急忙停下脚步，为自己叠加了一个光影术，藏进角落敛去了气息。

“说，‘永昼’到底在什么地方？”

一个从未听过的男人的声音。说的是极标准的英语，但用词似乎比我学到的要晦涩一些。

也许是因为没有得到回应，他再次开口时显得有些气急败坏：“我遵天父的旨意命令你，说出‘永昼’的所在地！”

“哼……”仅仅只是这一个微微上扬的鼻音，我就能确定是她。我死死地按着自己的双腿，阻止自己迈步冲出去。同时不禁在脑子里思考刚才听见的话——‘永昼’是什么东西？

“年轻的小子，这就是你同前辈说话的态度吗？还是说教廷如今已经不再教授礼仪了？”我听见Cecilia如此说道。她也曾称呼我为“小子”，但那时她的语气轻快，言语间带着笑意，像是正对着一个令她无可奈何的小辈；而此时她说出这个词语的语气就好像是从嘴里吐出了垃圾，极度不屑的轻蔑甚至让她的声音都更加得冰冷。

“你……！”那年轻的男子气结了半晌，才接着道，“我学的礼仪不是用在你这种叛徒身上的！我再说最后一次，交出‘永昼’，秉天父仁慈，饶你性命！”

“永……昼？”Cecilia用缓慢地语速念了一遍这个词语，然后像是刚刚从记忆里将它挖出来一样低语道：“那应该是我的东西吧？为什么要交给你们？”我甚至可以想象得到她轻轻地偏过头，做出疑惑的表情的样子。

“我们并不否认‘永昼’是由你创造的。”应该是换了一个人同Cecilia交涉，现在是一个更加苍老的嘶哑声线，“教廷也不愿再追究你放弃猎人的身份自甘堕落为猎物的陈年旧事。但你得知道，即便经由你手，‘永昼’自诞生起就是隶属教廷的圣物。你无权占为己有！”

“陈年旧事？”Cecilia发出一声冷笑，“还真是陈年旧事。我离开——噢，按照你们的说法——叛出教廷，已经不止百年了吧？久到连你这样的老东西都快要入土了。怎么到现在才来找你们的圣物呢？”

“这……”老者的声音有些犹豫地响起，却没有下文。

“词穷了？无话可说了？”我第一次听见Cecilia用这样咄咄逼人的语气说话，“那么我来帮你说怎么样？百年前曾有一批猎人叛出教廷，当时的教廷自诩只手遮天不以为意，到了现在才苦果自食，因为害怕对立势力——也就是我们，血族——会在你们势力所及之外悄然壮大，才想起了永昼这个由于会对血族造成大规模无差别伤害而被遗弃的武器，我说的对吗？”

“你满口胡言！”又是那个年轻的男人，“一批猎人叛出教廷？我听都不曾听说过！为什么好好儿的猎人不当，跑去做吸血鬼？教廷千百年来不过出了你这么一个是非不分的叛徒罢了！你少在那里血口喷人了！”

“哈！”Cecilia发出一声尖锐的气音，“想不到教廷不仅耽搁了礼仪教导，连历史也这么肆意篡改了吗？为什么？如果你看见自己曾经奉作引路人的元老们同权贵勾结、构陷无辜之人为恶魔，只为了得到权利和金钱，你会怎么样？如果你发现他们状似救济世人的表象之下虚伪得令人作呕的嘴脸，你会怎么样？如果你试图揭开真相，却被直接冠上‘叛徒’的名头，你又会怎么做？小子，你根本不知道你侍奉的教廷——唔！”她说话的声音戛然而止，取而代之的是一声闷哼后的呻吟。

“Cecilia，你说得太多了。”是那老者的声音。

我在空气中嗅到了一股诡异的焦味，顿时心上一紧，不受控制地走出角落，向着说话声传来的方向冲了几步，抬眼望过去。

Cecilia被极细的绳索绑缚在十字架上——说来可笑，竟像是替世人受罪的耶稣。

她穿着平日里那件浅色的长袍，长袍与绳索接触的地方略微发黑甚至有破口，而她自那破口中露出的皮肤上是泛着红色与焦黑的烧灼痕迹。她的眉心紧缩，薄唇被咬得泛白，额上布着一层汗珠，脸色苍白得叫人心惊胆战。很难想象她刚才就是以这样一副样子在同他人巧言争辩。

我死死地扣紧了牙关，分不清心里到底是心疼还是愤怒。然后飞快地向着她的方向冲了过去——因为一心想着快一些到她的面前去，我甚至无暇顾及维持身上的光影术，但不知道为什么，那些自称“猎人”的人都只是站在一旁眼看着我冲过去，而没有出手阻拦。

我来到她的面前。贴近了看，她身上的伤口更加得触目惊心。我颤抖着双手，不敢触碰她，也不敢触碰她身上的束缚。只能嗫嚅着喊道：“Cecilia。”

她的眼睛颤动了一下，然后慢慢地从涣散的状态聚焦到了我的脸上。接着她笑道：“Leo，你来啦。”她说话的语气太平淡，仿佛她只是出门远游，而我刚刚来到她的面前，要接她回家去。

我努力地瞪大了眼睛，要是现在眨眼，我肯定会丢人地在她面前掉下眼泪来。刚打算说话，就感受到一股意念飘进了我的脑海里——是Cecilia的声音，只有同源的血族之间可以通过意念进行沟通。

“Leo，亲爱的。”她说道，情况危机，我甚至无暇为她的称呼心悸，“先别说话。我有重要的事情要告诉你，你先听着，好好记住，好吗？”

我点头，警惕地瞥了一眼身边站着的人。

“别担心，你还是新生儿，他们受公约束缚，不能伤害你。

“这些人的目的，你应该已经知道了吧？”Cecilia问，然后在我点头后接着说下去，“他们想要的永昼，就在我的体内。一旦被他们得到，就会给血族带来无妄之灾。单靠我们两个人是没办法从他们手里逃脱的。所以，我必须毁掉永昼。”

“毁掉？怎么毁掉？”

“永昼是我创造的，只有我可以毁掉它。但我拥有的能量太少了，不足以与它抗衡。我当初带着它离开教廷成为血族，就是为了拥有足够的时间积攒能量来毁掉它。几年前我得到了我需要的能量，但家里的仆从全部依附于我，如果我就这么离开，对他们实在太过不负责任。所以我选择等待，只是没想到这一等，就把教廷的狗给等来了。”

她扯着嘴角笑了一下，继续道：“但好在，我也等来了你。”

我已经感受到她接下来的话将会有多么得残酷，于是试图阻止她接着说下去：“不，Cecilia……”

“你与我同源，不会被我的能量伤害。你会继承我的一切，也得庇佑依附在我名下的人。”她眨着眼，棕色的瞳仁让人心碎，“抱歉，Leo，才刚刚说了要陪着你，就要食言了。”

“也不算食言。”她的睫羽翻飞着，露出狡黠的表情，像是恶作剧得逞的猫，“我不会死去，但你要找到我。”

“不，不要……”我终于伸出手触碰她的脸颊——然后就从我的手指同她的肌肤接触的地方开始，她的脸开始像瓷器一样出现裂痕，那些细碎的裂痕越来越大、越来越密集，有光从裂痕里透出来。

我的手上一空，失去了她脸颊冰凉的温度。

她体内的两股能量爆发出来，我正面迎上，直接被撞得昏迷过去。

等我再次醒来，室内已经空无一人。我只是受到能量的冲击，却并不遭到伤害，而同样离得不远的猎人们则已经灰飞烟灭。但能量的彼此制衡将伤害范围控制在了最小，甚至连这栋建筑都没有坍塌。

我猛地清醒过来，一瞬间以为刚才发生的一切不过是幻觉。如同一头困兽般在室内来回踱步，试图寻找Cecilia的踪迹——然后就在我靠着的那个十字架的旁边，发现了一枚黑色弯月形状的耳饰。

我摸了摸自己的耳朵，上面戴着的耳饰并没有脱落。

我弯腰捡起它，膝盖没能撑住身体，猛地跪了下去。

我把额头抵在地面上，恸哭出声。

***

突然响起的敲门声打断了血族的讲述。

我有些惊恐地瞪大眼睛，却看见面前的男人轻轻地挥了挥手，道：“不必慌张，是来找我的。”

他这么说着，抬手一挥。我原本锁得很严的门就在他这一个动作里兀自荡开，露出门后站着的一个女人。

那女人长一双蓝色的眼睛，和一头金色的齐耳短发。她冲着我面前的男人欠身行礼，待他示意后才开口道：“先生，时间快到了，该离开了。”

叫做Leo的血族于是站起身，慢条斯理地整理自己的衣着，然后朝我微一颔首道：“Williams先生，我刚才说的话，想必您都做好记录了吧？”

我举起手中的笔记本和录音笔，点点头。

“好的。”血族抬起手理着袖口，接着从口袋里掏出一张纸，向前一步塞进我的上衣口袋，“希望您能够如实刊登上杂志，可以的话也劳驾您动用自己的人脉。若她真的重回世间，我希望能让她知道我在找她。”

他说完这话，好像只是轻轻一抬脚，就已经出现在了门边。我上前几步，还没来得及开口说话，他便完全消失在了我的视线当中。

我觉得口中干燥，喝了一口水以后才想起掏出他塞给我的纸看看——那竟是一张支票，上面填写的数字相当可观。

翌日起，我便花了一周的时间，将听到的故事写成能够为杂志认可的文章，发表在专栏之上。

此后，我便再也没有见过这个血族男人，当然也无从得知他是否找到了自己的长亲。


	7. 尾声

“那，他有没有说过如果Cecilia看到了他在找自己的消息，该怎么联系他啊？”

“长亲只要用自己的血写下‘Leo’，并呼唤他的名字，就可以通过他们之间鲜血的契约彼此感知。”约莫五十岁左右的外籍男子，坐在机场的咖啡厅里，同两个中国人模样的年轻女子已经交谈了许久。

延误的飞机让他们聚在一起，没什么事情可做，便听这男子讲起了自己年轻时候的遭遇——至于这故事到底是真是假，萍水相逢道听途说，没人会真的追究。

机场广播响起，通知某航班旅客登机。

短发的女孩一听便一跃而起，拉着同伴的胳膊就要离开。

与她同行的女孩留着在发尾微卷的长发，皮肤瓷一般得白皙，年纪也轻，但稳重得多。此时拉住同伴的手，回头来向同桌的中年男子道别，一口英文讲得很是漂亮：“那么，再回，Williams先生。”

男子向她们挥手，目送她们远去。依稀听见短发的女孩儿咋咋呼呼地用中文喊着同伴的名字。

发音听起来，跟“分享”这个词很是接近。


End file.
